Yellow
Yellow is a series about a Ben Tennyson from another timeline, who is captured by Vilgax, and sent to be shaped, forced and molded into his own slave/pupil. However, Yellow learns more about the dimension he's in, fights new enemies, makes new friends and soon faces off against the ultimate force. Note to my Fans and Readers To all my fans and readers of this series, whether you're new, old, or somewhere in between, I'd like to thank you for being with me on my journey in making this with me. While I'm not sure how long I will be writing this series, I know it's not going anywhere anytime soon. You've all been great with helping me in the small tasks that will make a big impact on this series. If you are a fan of Yellow, please sign below: *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 06:05, May 30, 2018 (UTC) *AnimeDragon213 Plot Summary The series goes through the story of a Ben Tennyson (Yellow) from an alternate timeline. Like Ben Prime, Gwen, 10,000 and 23, Yellow does fight evil that storm through Bellwood with the help of his cousin Gwen, his friend Kevin, and his Grandfather Maxwell. However, one night, Yellow is kidnapped and sent to a different universe: Mad Ben's Universe. Vilgax has captured Yellow to mold him into another one of his Omnitrix-weilding soldiers. However, Eon nor Vilgax will be teaching him; instead it is Mad Ben. Now, Yellow will have to live life as a slave, going through challanges against new threats, his bosses and new overlord. The Series will be planned to have 3 seasons, containing more story telling that will build up to the final season. 'First Arc/Yellow Arc' The First Arc will comply of Yellow being captured and learning to get used to his new life with Mad Ben breathing down his neck, and Vilgax pulling all the strings. This will also be giving introductions to some new friends, enemies and aliens, giving backstories and revealing the big plot. 'Second Arc/Omniverse Arc' The Second Arc will comply of Yellow and his gang exploring the Omniverse, having interactions with other people from different universes/timelines/dimensions, trying to recruit some of them to help with the battle against Vilgax and some new alien discoveries. 'Third Arc/War Arc' The Third and Final Arc will comply of the battle between Vilgax and his warriors agaist Yellow and his gang. This will be the longest and most emotional arc of the series. Characters Main Characters (So far): *Yellow *Mad Ben *23's Zombozo *Argit Prime *Helen Wheels *Inferno *Professor Paradox Minor Characters (So far): *All Yellow's Dimension Characters **Yellow's Gwen **Yellow's Kevin **Yellow's Max **Magister Psychobos *All 23rd Dimension Characters: **Ben 23 **Dr. Animo **SevenSeven **Azmuth **Frightwig *All Prime Dimension's Characters **Ben **Gwen **Kevin **Andreas **Azmuth *Add Mad Ben's Dimension's Characters **Azmuth Aliens (So far): *Yellow's Aliens: **Fastball **Braincrab **Polarstone **Band-Age **Phrostom **Fasttrack **Lucharoar **Regurge **Orbitron **Colossal **Frightmare **Cabite **Meltdown **Circuitfoot **Plasmant **Speedster *Mad Ben's Aliens: **Mad Gutrot **Mad Upgrade **Mad NRG **Mad Swampfire **Mad Water Hazard **Mad Terraspin **Mad Four Arms **Mad Stinkfly **Mad Grey Matter **Mad Waybig Villains (So far): *Yellow's Animo *Vilgax *Eon *The Fiery Trio 2/3 **Ember **Flames *Tetrax (23rd Dimension) *Null Guardian (23rd Dimension) *Vilgax's Super Soldiers All Bens (So far): *Yellow *Mad Ben *Ben 23 *Ben Prime Episodes For the planned story, there will be 10 episodes for the first arc, around 15 for the second, and about 20-25 for the final arc.You can find the guide here. Logos Logo by CaT Logo by Alanomaly Category:Series Category:Debut Series